undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer Within/Issue 2
The Killer Within This is issue 2 of The Killer WIthin Issue 2 "Thanks Miss I am Daniel Lopez this is my daughter Diana and he is Baxter Durwin, and you" I said. "My name is Jennifer Rease the rest of my group is over here let me take you to them" she said. She took us to her group which were in the place where the flights are called in. I asked her "Are the flights still taking off" she said only a couple were, my flight was scrapped. I tried to call Luis but it wouldn't work. "No so I went through all that trouble and nearly got bit just so I can arrive to a scrapped flight, well guess we will have to board this place up and stay here" Baxter said. "You can stay here Baxter but I am going to Florida to be with my family" I said. I then got pushed against a wall and saw a man holding a gun toward me. "You idiot you basically rung the dinner bell, there is going to be more than 100 walkers out there, I should kill you right now" The man said, there were about 4 other people behind him, 1 woman and 3 men. "No don't hurt my dad PLEASE" Diana said. The man looked back and let me go "Next time try to put the safety off before you threaten someone" I said. "Jenny we can't take risks like that" the woman said. "But we can't just let people die either come on" Jennifer said. "When I said that we don't open that door I mean it, We don't know who these people are they could try to kill us" the woman said. "Come on you would really let my daughter get ripped apart out there besides we aren't killers" I said. "They have a kid come on where's your humanity Julia" One of the guys said. "The walkers don't care John" Julia said, "Maybe you should join them then you'll have something in common" Baxter said. "Holy shit he's bitten that is why we shouldn't have let them in" The guy that held me at gunpoint said. "He isn't bitten" I said. "The hell he isn't, We have to kill him now" The guy said. "Over my dead body geezer" I said. "We are digging only one grave idiot" He said. "No I ain't bit come on guys stop fighting" Baxter said. "Don't you idiots get it this has already happened we let a man with a bite enter and we all die that's what happened to the last group here" He said. "He isn't bitten dumbass" I said. "We gotta throw him out or kill him" he said. "Daddy stop him" Diana said. "Danny what do we do about this idiot" Baxter said. "We kick his dumb ass" I said. "You and what gay parade" The guy said. "Just chill the hell out everyone" Jennifer said. "Nobody is doing anything" Julia said. "Shut up Julia, we are about to be trapped in here with a walker" the guy said. "He is not freaking BIT" I said. "Daddy please stop the mean man" Diana said. "That's it sit down or this will get bloody" I said. "Whatever dumbass" The guy said as he lifted up his gun. I ran over to him and tackled him, I grabbed my hammer and started to hit his hand so the gun would fall out of his hand. He overpowered me and rammed me into a chair. He started to punch me in the stomache so hard I could hardly breathe. "Benjamin stop" The other guy said. "No Jack, Danny deserves this" Julia said. "Please stop this meanie from hurting my daddy" Diana said. Baxter looked at Diana with a look of sorrow on his face, He then grabbed a 2 by 4 that was on the ground and hit Benjamin upside the head with it so hard that he fell unconscious. "Daniel are you okay" Baxter said. I looked at him with my face bloody and said "I can barely breathe and I can't feel my stomache. "What are we going to do about this" Julia said. Jennifer, Diana, and Baxter ran toward me while Julia ran towards Benjamin. Jack and John Ran towards the medical part of the hospital in the airport. My vision started to fade and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was Jennifer saying " Don't worry handsome you'll be okay". Then my vision blacked out and I fell unconscious. Category:The Killer Within Category:The Killer Within Issues Category:Issues